Xeno Test Wiki
This is a test wiki for testing style and layout changes without disrupting the real wiki. If you're looking for Xenoblade game info, go to the real Xenoblade Wiki. Welcome to the Xenoblade TEST Wiki The wiki for Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles X and Xenoblade Chronicles 2. In the since this wiki was created, we have written and maintained articles. About this wiki • Code of Conduct • Manual of style • FAQ • • ''' Be sure to check out our sister wiki, the Xenosaga Wiki! '''Please note that this wiki is still and always under construction! Warning: This wiki contains spoilers that may be unmarked. Read at your own risk. Arguments about spoilers in comments sections of articles will not be tolerated. News Recent events regarding the Xenoblade games and Xenoblade Wiki include: its 20th anniversary, a has been opened on the website. |date2 = September 18, 2019 |item2 = Monolith Soft has the active reservations from of the KOS-MOS figure from Xenoblade Chronicles 2, the design made by Kunihiko Tanaka, and the release date of May 2020. |date3 = September 4, 2019 |item3 = is announced for the Nintendo Switch, to be released in 2020. |date4 = August 28, 2019 |item4 = Monolith Soft has relayed 's of the reservations opening on August 29th of the KOS-MOS figure from Xenoblade Chronicles 2. |date5 = July 28, 2019 |item5 = Monolith Soft has relayed 's of the finished KOS-MOS figure from Xenoblade Chronicles 2, produced by Good Smile Company and shown during the Wonder Festival 2019 Summer. }} Universe Xenoblade Chronicles Xenoblade Chronicles X Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Climbing Bionis Links to other Xenoblade Chronicles and Xenoblade Chronicles 3D related websites: * [http://www.nintendo.co.jp/wii/sx4j/ Official Xenoblade Chronicles Japanese site] * [http://www.nintendo.co.uk/NOE/en_GB/games/wii/xenoblade_chronicles_32583.html Official Xenoblade Chronicles English site] * [http://xenobladechronicles3d.nintendo.com/ Official Xenoblade Chronicles 3D English site] * ''Xenoblade Chronicles'' Wikipedia page * Comprehensive Spreadsheet * Japanese Comprehensive Encyclopedia * Exploring Mira Links to Xenoblade Chronicles X related websites: * [http://xenobladex.jp/ Official Xenoblade Chronicles X Japanese site] * [http://xenobladechroniclesx.nintendo.com/ Official Xenoblade Chronicles X North American site] * ''Xenoblade Chronicles X'' Wikipedia page * Comprehensive Spreadsheet * Reaching Elysium Links to Xenoblade Chronicles 2 related websites: * [http://www.nintendo.co.jp/switch/adena/index.html Official Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Japanese site] * [http://xenobladechronicles2.nintendo.com/ Official Xenoblade Chronicles 2 North American site] * [https://www.nintendo.co.uk/Games/Nintendo-Switch/Xenoblade-Chronicles-2-1233955.html Official Xenoblade Chronicles 2 UK site] * ''Xenoblade Chronicles 2'' Wikipedia page * Nintendo Switch Presentation 2017 * Getting Started Editing on this wiki requires a FANDOM account. You can if you don't have one. Once you're signed up and logged in, you can create a new article by just entering the title in the box below. width=20 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding Content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! Affiliates __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse